


Cendrillon

by ohmneesan



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Assassin Shiota Nagisa, Character Death, Crossdressing, M/M, Song: Cendrillon, Tragedy, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28216779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmneesan/pseuds/ohmneesan
Summary: He was the calm after the storm, but I never thought that such storm can be so... pleasant.
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Shiota Nagisa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by my childhood's favorite pmv by LuciaSatalina!!<3 
> 
> link: https://youtu.be/FkA4gyJrs5s
> 
> yes, i did have a mlb and vocaloid phase, i mean, who doesn't?

"Nagisa," Irina, my teacher, who had also grew to be the parent I never had, placed her hand on my chin with a certain look saying that she had another homework for me to do. 

I smiled at her with full respect, "Yes, Bitch sensei?"

Irina pouted with the nickname, she never really liked that, but reminded herself once again to put on a straight face. 

"I have a homework for you," she hummed, "it will require your rather special features and skills."

It was never a weird thing that I have to cross-dress for a homework like this. Thanks to my feminine features, I have _seduced_ a few men — though, I doubt that I will be as good as Bitch sensei. 

Irina pulled back her hand and made herself comfortable with the expensive-looking couch that we had just bought. 

"You're aware of the ball tonight, isn't that right?"

I merely nodded, it wasn't any different that I have to dress in extravagant gowns and wear heels. I have gone through worse, at least with these type of long ball gowns, I could hide the dagger that I would use to strike my prey.

I never use the same weapon to my victims. I figured that I should respect their death, so I throw them to a fire and send them my prayers.

My assassinations were never personal, and I plan to keep it that way. 

"Splendid," Irina clasped her hands with her usual doe eyes gazing at me like a proud parent she is. 

I, however, sighed in defeat, Irina was always a 'go big or go home' kind of woman. So it would be better to be always emotionally and mentally prepared in how she will dress me, _and also wish that I wouldn't wear something too revealing._

* * *

"And you may now look!" Irina uncovered my sight, the thick black ribbon nested on her pale palm. 

I finally decided that it was the time to see my reflection.

The gown was in the shade of royal blue and black with a speck of gold. It showed my pale shoulders and I took in the low décolletage that had some golden embroidery. My arms were exposed as well and I never liked wearing gloves as it makes me feel the grip less on my dagger. And of course, the long bouffant styled skirt, decorated with a thin golden tulle that flowed like waves. I hinted the small designs of roses all over the gown.

I was never a fan of Irina's fashion choices as it felt too modern for someone as conservative like me. But Bitch sensei really did her best in making me feel like the prettiest person. 

"Now," Irina caught my attention once again. She was reaching something at the end of her huge closet. Pulling out a box, I figured that it would be shoes. "put these on, Nagisa." she flashed her charming smile to me.

I reached out to grab the box from her hands. Slowly opening the lid, I gapped at the lovely glass shoes that rested on my palm.

"Bitch sensei," I shook my head and faced her, "are you sure I could wear these?"

Irina chuckled, "No worries. I have taught you well about running with heels, I know you would take care of them."

I gulped and stared right back at the glass slippers.

I raised my eyes to look at Irina, my parent, and gave her the best smile I could ever make,

"I will take care of it."

* * *

I had my head resting on the frame of the carriage as I replayed my homework in my mind. I wasn't nervous, this was nothing. But something told me that tonight would be different than the other nights I had indulged in.

 _"Your target is a bureaucrat. His name is Karma Akabane. A co-worker of his paid us to take him out once the clock strikes midnight."_

I stared at the picture on the tips of my fingers. The man was handsome, aesthetic even. He has red hair that reminded me of blood, and his golden eyes felt sharp. Karma Akabane looked pretty prideful. But you can't blame him for being like that, after all, all of the achievements he had done is waving behind him. 

"Ma'am, we have arrived." The man opened the door and escorted me out of the carriage. Irina had to rent one so I would stand out. That was the thing I need, to get my target to notice me.

Once I stepped on the cemented floor, it felt like everyone's eyes were on me. And as if confidence suddenly sprinkled on me, I raised my chin and waltzed my way inside the palace with one thing in mind:

_Kill Karma Akabane._

I took in the yellow glow of the chandeliers as I my eyes wandered around the huge hall. It would be a tad bit hard to try and find a single person around. But if I had to guess where to find a guy like Karma, it would be somewhere behind the scenes.

The cool crisp air made contact with my exposed skin. However, I did not shiver. I was used to the cold because of certain homeworks.

And to my luck, my eyes rested on the man I was looking for. 

I put on an innocent act as I walked closer to him. It was still five hours before midnight, and the contract said to kill him once the clock sounds. 

"Fancy meeting an authority outside and not spending time inside."

The man looked behind him with a shocked expression as if he didn't feel my presence a while ago. I still kept the smile on my face while I examine his features. He was far from perfect once you see him up close. _Truly beautiful._

"Ah," Karma's eyes brightened to the sight of mine as he inched away to give me space. He reached out his hand and I took it as I sat down on the wooden bench. 

Karma brought my hand to his lips and gave it a peck as a gesture of greeting and respect. "What does a beautiful lady like you have business outside this cold night?" he striked up a conversation.

"I couldn't find a certain bureaucrat when gentlemen keep tripping over to get my attention, you see." 

Feed his ego, and he will be yours.

Karma flashes a confident smile as he seemingly liked the compliment I delivered, "If that's the case then it would be rather rude of me to keep a lady like you outside in the cold." he stood up and brushed off the dirt from his expensive-looking suit. His eyes met mine once again and I felt something stirring in my stomach. I pushed the feeling away and reached out for his extended hand.

"I just know a place where it's warm and quiet."

* * *

Karma pushed the huge wooden door out of the way and let me enter first. I gave him a curtsy and walked inside.

The room was also huge. But, as what Karma said, there is no one but the two of us. I looked back at the boy behind me and decided to tease him, "My, a man and a woman in one room? How immoral of you, Mr. Akabane."

"Oh, please," Karma's grin turned devilish, "I didn't know a lady like you is capable of thinking that way."

A blush formed on my cheeks as I looked away, admitting defeat. Karma chuckled and made himself comfortable in a couch in front of the fireplace. I watched the way his hair bounced while he leaned in his seat. I was taking my time in gazing at him, I guess Karma realized that I haven't followed him — so he looked back, the golden of his eyes shining with fire, his smile resting on his lips. 

"Aren't you going to accompany me?"

I snapped my gaze away, my heart was beating against my chest. His eyes were dangerous, like fire, I was afraid I would get engulfed in those flames and burn.

"Do I make you nervous?" he questioned once I rested next to his side. I rolled my eyes, "In a way, yes — but then again, maybe not."

"Huh," Karma smiled in mischief, "I still don't know your name. Would you mind in giving me the honor of knowing it?" 

_I guess it won't hurt._

"Nagisa," I shortly replied.

"Nagisa—?" he tried to press more.

I smiled, "Sorry Mr. Akabane, that is all you should know."

"Mysterious," he laughed, "doesn't matter — I figured Akabane would suit a pretty name like yours."

My face flared up in his sudden cockiness. My hand met his chest as I slapped him there multiple times.

"Idiot!" I raged with an obvious red tint on my cheeks as Karma laughed in amusement. He caught my wrist in no time as he settled it back to me, his eyes showed sudden comfort that I was taken aback. 

_Danger._

I caught my breath and bit my tongue. Trying to get a hold of the raging emotions in my body as I struggled to change the topic.

"Anyway, Mr. Akabane—"

"Karma," he corrected.

"What?" I looked at him, confused at the sudden interruption of my sentence.

He shrugged, "Call me Karma, Nagisa. I want you to call me by my first name."

 _Ah._ My lips trembled as I keep on staring at this overly-confident man that I couldn't guess what he would do next. Dangerous, he was more dangerous than the men I have met.

_And killed._

"So, what were you saying, _Nagisa?_ " he rolled my name as if it was a sweet candy and I shivered at that. 

I tried to keep my composure as I let my shoulders roll, "What I was supposed to say was — just how long are you going to stay here?"

Karma hummed, looking amused, "Just how long do you plan to keep me here, m'lady?" 

He answers with a question. I hate him, but I also like the challenge. 

"If I said to stay with me until midnight, would you?"

The red haired boy side-glanced me before sighing in defeat, "With a face like that; how could I say no?"

Staying with Karma Akabane is weirdly fun and comforting — like I found my other half. 

_What was I thinking?_ I snapped away from my thoughts as I placed my palm on my forehead.

"I won again, Nagisa." Karma placed his cards on the table, a royal flush. I sighed once again and dropped my own. I leaned on my hand and studied the man in front of me as he fixes the cards.

Karma might have noticed me feeling down, so he asked, "Are you feeling bored, m'lady?"

"Pretty much when you let your opponent win a dozen of times."

"Prideful," Karma remarked which made me giggle into my palm. 

He set the cards on the side and grabbed his coat, my hand on the other. "Let's go outside and walk around the palace, are you up for a little exercise, m'lady?"

I huffed, "Just what do you take me for, Karma?" I pulled my hand away from him and stood up on my own — I started walking only to have him stumble to get the door, unluckily for him, I was faster. 

"Nagisa," he called out with a whine which made me turn around to face him, a distaste of an expression that has bored into his eyes.

He pouted, which he barely does. He was sorry, and he was genuine of it. Karma once again took a hold of my hand and brought it to his lips, giving my knuckle a kiss. And once again, his crescent golden eyes met mine that heeds surrender and sorry, "I won't make you feel low anymore, Nagisa."

My stomach churned. I couldn't comprehend if I felt sick, or if I was hungry — this was the first time I encountered such a weird feeling.

I narrowed my eyes at the red-head, "Idiot Karma," and pulled him up. I started to drag him along the hall with a smile curled on my lips, "We still have many places in this palace to look at, please be my tour guide, Karma!"

He smiled, probably one of the most charming ones I have ever seen tonight.

"With pleasure, Nagisa."

* * *

It was already ten o'clock. We had fun in the room that me and Karma stayed a while ago — and walking around the palace was rather tiring. Not only was it because of the boring designs and the seemingly never-ending hall, but it was also because I felt hungry.

"My, Nagisa, I thought I wouldn't hear that from you." Karma mused with his usual smile on his lips. I rolled my eyes as a reply, "I wouldn't wait for a gentleman like you to even ask me that, I figured that you're not the food type."

"Oh believe me, I thought you're on a special diet."

I slapped his arm and huffed, strutting away from him — my heels clicking on the marbled floor with Karma rushing next to mine.

"Are we finally going to meet the crowd?"

"Obviously, how would we eat then?"

"I expected you to ask for my escort but I sure do love an independent woman."

I snorted and finally step out to the hall. I was surely hungry yet my dilemna was haulted for Karma wasn't following me.

I turned my head towards his direction and I saw him looking down on his shoes, the small quirk of his lips nestled on his lips as his bangs covered some parts of his eyes. The shadow of the block of the ceiling made his demeanor darker — yet fully satisfying.

"What seems to be troubling you, Karma?"

"Oh?" he looked up to me. The golden specks of his eyes shining in the shadows; "Did I worry you, Nagisa?"

I hummed, "If I have to be honest, yes — I'm worried for the ever-boastful Karma that suddenly doesn't pester me at the moment." 

"You have a way with words," Karma chuckled and walked next to me, inching his hand towards mine for me to grab it, "not very romantic ones but I guess I could handle it." 

He grinned, the sparkle of the chandelier's light glowed around him — making him look charming, beautiful —

 _Ah._ I stared at the hand that held his, the fingers that were intertwined. The same hand that held this man, and the one that would wrap their fingers around the weapon that would take his life. 

_I have to kill him._

_The bureaucrat, Akabane._

_Karma._

_My Karma._

My eyes glanced at the clock. I still have time. 

Would I destroy my loyalty to Irina, my parent, just for the sake of one man's life? A man that I just met tonight, but incredibly made a huge impact to my heart? Karma Akabane, my target, a supposed problem of my homework. Could I solve this times' assignment with ease?

_Where I wouldn't have to shed tears in front of the man that I had just killed?_

Karma must have noticed me being quiet as I numbly poke the food on my plate. He set the wine glass on the clothed table and placed his chin on the palm of his hand, his eyes glimmering with a sense of curiousity and worry — a mix that not everyone would see from the man in front of me.

"I could never read you, Nagisa." he started with a sigh of defeat. I looked at him with my brows furrowed, not getting what he had said.

The red-head subtly glanced at the crowd that were chattering all over the place, then he set his eyes back to me. 

"You asked me what was troubling me, right?" I nodded, not really having the heart to speak, "well — it's because I couldn't read you, but I have this feeling that you're lying to me about something."

He caught my hand in his and kissed my wrist. My cheeks were dusted in pink, I could sense that. And the feeling in my stomach rose up again to greet me and make me suffer more. 

"I want to know you more, Nagisa. I won't care if you have done a deed you can't ever speak of. If you have to flee away from this place once the sun rises from the horizon. I would follow you, give up my work, I just," he stopped midway as he felt ridiculous. The red of his cheeks matched the color of his hair.

I always make men flustered, but never have I ever thought that someone like Karma Akabane can make me feel so pleased about myself; for the fact that I made him weak in his knees as he stumble for words to say.

But if I were to be honest, it would be a mutual feeling. I, too, find the right words to say to be quite a test. 

Silence reigned with the two of us. I guess the mere fact that I never let go of his hand was a sign for him. A sign for us two people who just doesn't have the best way in words. 

"When the clock strikes eleven-thirty o'clock, we may dance to greet the next day of our country's success. We also have a surprise for our lovely guests once it's midnight."

Everyone clapped. 

But neither did we.

* * *

"And look where we return to," Karma chuckled as he faced the full moon with a sentimental look. "I just have the feeling that this is where we'll end. Cheesy, isn't it?"

I laughed, but I felt the bitter pain lingering in my heart. I could already hear the classical music from the palace; but I fear that it would not be enough to drown my thoughts.

It was already a half an hour before midnight and it suddenly felt like I didn't have all the time in the world. 

_"May I have the honor in dancing with you, Nagisa?"_

The soft of his palm once again invited me to hold it, and I took the invitation in a heartbeat. 

Karma swayed me and held me as if I was fragile. But the way he swings me, and the moment when we meet again — the waltz of our feet — I never knew dancing could be this magical. 

I was mesmerized by his eyes, the ones I feared at first. I never knew that the fire I was scared of from burning could be this warm and gentle. 

" _Karma_ ," I gasped as we meet again. His hands laid perfectly on my waist as I gripped on the broad of his shoulders. I wanted to tell him. I don't want to lie.

"Nagisa," he smiled, and that was the last string to my patience. 

I looked down as I let my hair cover my eyes, my fingers let loose from my grip as I suddenly felt the waves of regret and guilt. 

"I'm not what you think I am," I backed away. The tears were forming on the side of my eyes. I opened my mouth to speak, but I only choked, "you may think I'm disgusting for dressing up this way — and I would understand that — but I'm no woman. I was just blessed with these features and," I haulted, suddenly feeling pain all over my body as I struggled so hard for words I could no longer say. 

I turned around, not wanting to see the look of disgust on his face once he realizes what I said. 

"You could walk away and forget me, Mr. Akabane. I'm truly sorry for deceiving you. I apologize for making you think that what you saw for the past few hours were who I am,"

_If he walks away, I would not kill him. I will not chase._

I will just stay in my place and weep the pain.

I felt my arm being pulled back. I was twirled around and felt the same strong yet secured arms that hugged my waist. His soft lips were on my forehead as I could feel the tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Why didn't you go?" I sobbed against his chest as his chin laid on top of my head. I cried my heart out as the deal I had made just backfired to me.

_Maybe this is my karma. This is my payment._

"Don't take me as a fool that I won't accept who you truly are, Nagisa. I'm much more than that." he kissed the tears that fell down from my eyes.

_You're wrong. You should've walked away. I was so sure you were going to leave but now —_

My gaze snapped towards the clock where Irina stood and looked at the state I am. And just as the clock made a loud sound, indicating the deadline, I felt my hand move on my own as I reached the dagger that rested on my thigh. 

I was crying and my vision was blurry. And with one strike to the chest, the man in front of me dropped on the floor with blood on his clothes. 

He looked at me, but there was no trace of anger or betrayal. He stared at me with the most loving eyes and I felt my heart crack so many times. 

I kneeled down to let him rest on my legs, my tears seemed to never end as Karma wiped them away with his thumb — to which he kissed after wiping it. 

"I kissed your tears goodbye, now never cry. You gave me a gift, Nagisa. I knew that the leader wanted me dead, but he wasn't nice like you — he would rather torture me to death. Nagisa, thank you for the wonderful gift where it lacked pain and trouble." he smiled.

I clenched his hand. Karma knows. And I was the one who saved him from the man that would hurt him. 

"Even if I run away alone, it wouldn't be worth it; you know? Not leaving would just be pure death itself, except, I get to live through it everyday."

I sniffed and placed my forehead on his. 

"Karma," I sobbed.

He smiled, "Nagisa."

I shook and shivered, "Shiota — Nagisa Shiota." I took a deep breath, crying felt painful. 

"I see," Karma chuckled, "I still prefer Akabane though," he touched my cheek. 

"Nagisa, hey, Nagisa," he called out my name dozen of times. I wiped my tears and faced his eyes, a shaking smile appeared on my lips as I giggled.

"Yes, Karma?" I hummed as I brush the sides of his cheeks. The red head flashed me that sly grin once again and asked me a question that I wouldn't know if it broke me or what.

"Kiss me goodbye?"

"Of course," I bit back a sob and lowered my head to meet his lips. His mouth moved against mine and when I slowly backed away, he looked at me lovingly.

We stared at each other. The difference was once my heart was breaking all over again, his stopped beating.

As he slowly felt crawling closer, he mouthed,

"I'm leaving now,"

His hand dropped from my cheek and I caught it before it reached the cemented floor. I kissed his palm, his wrist, his knuckles, and the tip of his fingers. 

_"Until we meet again."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karma's point of view. A rather shorter one.

" _He wants me dead, huh?_ " I laughed from the phone call that my assistant had claimed that it was an urgent matter.

Which actually is, how stupid of me to think so lowly of my own life. 

I exhaled a short breath and went back to the call, "then so be it — I don't care actually. How low of him to even resort to death." I shook my head, I was furious of course. I then ended the call before my assistant could even think of speaking.

I looked up to the moon and felt hollow for a while. No use of running away, after all, I'm sure that bastard of a leader would have guards all around; making sure I won't leave.

_"Fancy meeting an authority outside and not spending time inside."_

I looked back in shock as I face the woman in blue in front of me. When had she come here? I could have heard her walking towards me.

I smiled, "Ah,"

_I guess I should enjoy some company for a while._

* * *

Nagisa had lost to me on our game of cards once again. I could tell that she was getting tired of it and for once, I wanted to entertain her more.

It wasn't like I wasn't a giver at all — in fact, I just know when or where a woman is worthy of my effort. 

I asked her to walk around the castle to gain some exercise but it seemed like she misinterpreted it that I was thinking so lowly of her. Which was actually the opposite of it.

I adore this certain look of her — the way she studies me as if I was just a mere obstacle for her to finish off. I have never encountered a person who looks at me that way. I would even say that she's confident herself.

Nagisa was the type that would strike up a conversation and win her way to me. Her arguments were sharp and quick.

And before I know it, I was ridiculously strucked by her. 

I never apologize to a person, but for Nagisa? She had so much control over me as if I was just a ragdoll to her, a mere pupper with strings that moves with her will.

I stopped midway when I watched her back. She was so independent — she wasn't a charity case. I realized that Nagisa could stand on her own even if I insisted on staying by her side. She wasn't a damsel in distress.

For a record, she handles herself the best. 

I watch her turn to me and asked if I was okay. The glow of the lights from the expensive chandelier made her look like she was shining — and she is. She even looked like an angel to me with the lights perfectly on top of her head.

She was so majestic and mysterious.

I wanted to reach out to the curtains and pull those away. I wanted to know her but I feel like a fool.

"Were you worried?" I grinned with my usual tone that made her roll her eyes at me. 

_Ah, whatever._

Holding her hand felt so grand. What was I doing before her? I was just an average joe that worked, and dated his paperworks, without minding the women that kept trying to get my attention.

But to Nagisa? She would ask me for the moon and I would get it for her, I would claim all the stars and give it to her as well since she deserves everything. Just a bit more than she wanted. 

Yet she's hiding something, I was sure of it. 

* * *

We danced the night away. It was probably one of the best nights that I have ever had. It was all thanks to Nagisa, for being here — for keeping me company. I didn't bother dying anymore, if I didn't double check myself if I was still alive, I would even think that this was already heaven.

But I guess she, _he_ was the calm before the storm.

I expected that he had secrets. But I still accepted them nonetheless. 

I learned that kisses has different meanings. I was so sure of myself that I could give Nagisa each one of those.

I just didn't have enough time.

" _You saved me,_ " I piped which made him cry harder.

_Ah. Nagisa. Don't cry. I don't like it even if it's the first time I saw you weep._

I reached over to peck those salty tears that trespasses on my lover's face.

"I kissed your tears goodbye, now never cry. You gave me a gift, Nagisa. I knew that the leader wanted me dead, but he wasn't nice like you — he would rather torture me to death. Nagisa, thank you for the wonderful gift where it lacked pain and trouble." I smiled.

Nagisa's shoulder shook as he placed his forehead on mine. He has always been so warm. I feel cold.

"Karma," 

I smiled once again, "Nagisa."

He shook and shivered, "Shiota — Nagisa Shiota." He took a deep breath as if tears were the death of him.

"I see," I chuckled, "I still prefer Akabane though," I touched his soft cheek. I love him.

"Nagisa, hey, Nagisa," I called out his name dozen of times. He finally looked at me. Those blue eyes that looks like waves, it pulls me in and hugs me down to the deep abyss. 

Darkness seemed fine if it was with Nagisa.

"Yes, Karma?" he questioned as he tried to keep himself composed for him. I love Nagisa. Have I said that a dozen of times already? I love how he's so gentle — even when the dagger reached the rose felt so soft;

"Kiss me goodbye?" 

"Of course," he struggled.

But it felt like everything melted away when I felt his soft lips. _So this is what a kiss felt like, huh?_ I was sad that this is probably the first and last time that I could kiss Nagisa. 

If only I had the time. If we had meet in different circumstances. 

They say that no matter which decision you make, which path you take — death will always have the chance to stay in front of you. You could always delay death, just never run away from it. 

I'm glad that death is as beautiful as the angel in front of me.

The rose slowly withered as blood starts to blossom. I feel my time running out — it was so fast.

And so before I take my last breath, I wanted my last words to be _something_ so I can make a point to Nagisa.

 _"I'm leaving,"_ my mouth moved but I couldn't speak anymore. 

Nagisa was crying again, yet my thumbs wiped them away. 

"Until we meet again," he sobbed back as I could feel the pain from his voice. 

The corner of my lips rose up. Well what do you know,

_You do have a way with words after all._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading.


End file.
